


A Single Thing Can Change it All

by MattD



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, Teen Romance, otp, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattD/pseuds/MattD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic about Solangelo on the infirmary. Has been done many times, but it was fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Thing Can Change it All

This was definitely not on Nico’s plans. Sure, he had been locked up on the infirmary before by “mister healthy” himself, also known as Will Solace (the stubborn, irritating son of Apollo), but that was only for three days. Now he was supposed to stay there like a captive for a whole week, and depending on his health improvement, for the rest of the month. He could already feel the horrendous hours he would have to spend on that place.

“I told you that you were not ready for fighting yet, but no, you had to join in Annabeth’s team for the “Capture the Flag” game, hadn’t you?” – said an unusual angry and bothered Will. The boy was wearing his typical: A medical coat, a surfing t-shirt, a torn up old jeans and a pair of flip-flops. “Like you couldn’t decide whether you were going to the beach or to the hospital”, Nico thought to himself.

“Well, it was she the one who convinced me to play it, and for your information, even though I ended up on this miserable place you insist on dragging me by, I did pretty well.” 

“You wish, di Angelo.” – said a son of Poseidon with a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and a purple eye on the side bed. – “I totally kicked that bony ass of yours.”

“Oh, my bad Percy” – Nico said ironically – “I couldn’t notice my ass being beaten up while you were screaming like a three years old at the army of skeletons I’ve send to attack you”

“Ok, that’s enough you two” – Will seemed to be back on his stoic doctor tone. - “Nico, you’ve only hurt your ankle, but that could have resulted in a way more serious problem, and you know it. Your body is still recuperating. Now who the heck knows how it can respond to even the minimal accident you have?” 

Nico felt kind of stupid. Yes, he shouldn’t have played that game. Yes, he knew his “big three rivalry” thing would come up and yes, he knew he should’ve stayed away from Percy and avoided a fight. But instead , he did it all in front of Will’s sister, Kayla, who of course, told her “very concerned” brother about Nico’s lack of responsibility and self-care. “Way to go, di Angelo”, he thought. With that, he was forced to stay at that place for a long amount of time, and his ankle wasn’t even hurting THAT bad.

“Look, I’ve already told you I’m sorry. Could you please cut me some slack?” 

“Not until you get on that thick skull of yours that I’m trying to help you, instead of trying to incarcerate you.”

“I didn’t said that.”

“Well, you don’t need to say your thoughts out loud for me to know that’s how you feel. “ 

Nico sighted.

“And since when you know how I’m feeling?”

Will stopped talking for a moment, trying to choose the right words.

“Will?” – Nico curiously asked.

The son of Apollo seemed a bit flustered.

“Look, Nico… I know this place is not a five stars or anything like that, and I know it’s not the happiest place for you to be right now-”

“That’s not much of a problem, actually.” – Nico interrupted.

Will gazed angrily at him.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll let you finish.”

Will continued again, stuttering a little bit on the words:

“I… I care a lot about you, and… I-I mean, there are people here at the camp that care a lot about you, and I guess it would s-suck terribly to see you having any other problems. I already got t-too worried on the last time…” 

“Aaaaw, that’s so cute. Are you guys dating already?” – Percy said, while mimicking kisses.

“Shut up, Jackson!” - Both Nico and Will shouted. The Apollo boy’s cheeks seemed even redder.

Will closed the curtain between the beds, isolating the son of Poseidon. Nico was a little bit embarrassed by that comment. Yeah, Will was nice, he was a good friend, and Nico thought the boy’s golden hair and blue eyes were beautiful, but he also knew how much they were different. Will was all shiny, happy, enthusiastic about everyone and everything, while Nico was… well, quite the opposite. There is no way they could… hum, date. 

“Look, I appreciate your… words. Thanks for caring. But please, what will I do in my time here? Dying of boredom is not on my list for the day, you know?”

Will looked like he was coming up with an idea.

“Hummmm… Could you wait here for a couple minutes, Nico?”

“I suppose yes, but where…” – the son of Apollo had already stormed out of the room.

\-------------------------------------

It had been about two hours… Will was still not back. “He probably won’t be here any soon”, Nico thought. Part of him felt relieved: No unwanted attention towards him, no “I told you’s”, no medicines with an awful taste, no exams… But part of him also felt kind of disappointed. Will was a great friend after all, and Nico loved to talk with him. Of course, when he wasn’t angry at Nico for not caring about his own health. He could still talk with Percy though, but the son of Poseidon was probably asleep already. 

While he was thinking, Nico heard a loud noise on the hallway. At first, he thought that something had fallen on the floor or that Percy was snoring (yes, it can be THAT loud), but then, Will Solace entered the room holding a big tube TV on his hands. Apparently, the boy couldn’t hold it that well. Nico ran to help his friend.

“Gods, I guess this is how holding the sky must feel.” 

“You bet. But you shouldn’t be helping at all, you-“

“I guess we can skip some rules in the name of the wellbeing of your arms, can’t we? Plus, how am I going to get better if my doctor’s arms turn into Jell-O?”

Will giggled.

“You got a point, di Angelo. So help me put this close to your bed, ok?”

There was a chair close to Nico’s bed, so together, they both decided to leave the TV there. The choice didn’t seem like the best, but there was not much of an option around.

“Sure it won’t fall?” – Nico asked

“I hope not.”

Nico looked in disbelief to the TV.

“I thought none of this stuff was allowed here. How did you get one?”

“Oh, you know… People who work on the infirmary have some privileges.” – Will winked at Nico. – “But that’ll be our little secret, ok?”

“Sure” – he said – “But why did you decide to bring it here? And why did you take so long?”

Will’s cheeks got red.

“Hum, sorry, I took some time to find it on the Big House. And well… Why wouldn’t I bring it here? I mean, you ‘re the one who was complaining about being bored and all so -”  
“Wait, the Big House? So you carried this thing around the camp just to watch it with me?”

Ok, now both of them were blushing.

“Yes… And… I got a video player and some old DVD’s here too.”

Nico was trying to process it all on his brain. That was definitely the cutest thing someone ever did for him, which made him realize that it would be just him and Will, watching the movies at night, sharing the same bed… Right, he and Will had already hanged out just them both, but this… There was something different.

“So… Is this like a… You know, a date?” – Nico asked, a little bit shy.

This question, of course, made the son of Apollo’s cheeks really, really, really red.

“No! No, of course not! I-I mean… I-I guess it is… Only if you want it to be.” – he said.

“Hum…” – Nico pondered for a moment. He sure had never done that. But again, he was staying there for a whole week, a little bit of fun wouldn’t hurt nobody after all. – “Then I guess you can say this is our first date.

____________________________________

At this point, the fact that Will had found popcorn was surprisingly not surprising at all. Perhaps Nico might have mistaken him for a son of Apollo, because he could seriously tell that this boy was a Hermes kid now. Anyway, Will had seven DVD’s with him. Apparently this was going to be movie week.

“What about Titanic?” – The blond suggested.

“Titanic for a first date? Wow, not cliché at all, Solace. But yeah, I’m in.”

The boy smiled at Nico

“Always sarcastic, I see.”

“Not always, you know.”

“How would I know? It’s hard to tell when you’re being your ironic-self and when you’re being honest.”

“You’re a complete dork, Solace.”- The son of Hades said – “How do you tell that?”

“Ha-ha, di Angelo. Good one, but we all know you love me. Plus, it’s time for us to watch the movie.”

“Ok, so let’s start our little movie session then. “

Will laughed. So did Nico. It was good to joke around with a friend.

“Promise me you won’t cry, Sunshine.” – Will teased.

“Only on your dreams, sun-boy.”

______________________________________

As the movie went forward to the end, Nico would love to say he didn’t cry, but he did. A lot. Luckily, so did Will. Still, he couldn’t understand it. He had already watched that movie, and he was sure he had not shed any tears at all. In fact, he hadn’t even liked the movie that much. But now, while watching it with Will, he could say that this was the most incredible movie on the history of humanity. He looked around. The white walls, the mint-green curtains, the lamp by his left side… The infirmary didn’t seem like a boring place at all. In fact, it seemed just perfect. What happened? A thought formed on the corner of Nico’s mind: Perhaps the place you’re at can be changed with a just a single element, or more accurately, with a single “someone”…

“Will.”

‘Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“What? You don’t need to thank me I-“

“No! Not this. I mean, yes, thanks for this too, but I’m actually talking about everything. Thanks for always caring about my health even when I’m stubborn and self-centered. Thanks for always being by my side and for always trying to bring a smile to my face. I do think you can be terribly bossy and annoying when things like this happen.” – He pointed to his ankle – “But deep down, I know that’s because you care. And that means a lot to me. Thank you.” 

The son of Apollo went speechless with a surprised expression, which made Nico think he might have gone too far for the night.

“Well, I’m not saying it again…”- the son of Hades had a small shade of pink on his face.

“Nico, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you off”

“No, you didn’t! I was just… I guess I never thought you would see me in a similar way I see you.”

The son of Hades got confused.

“What?” 

Will looked right at Nico’s eyes

“Thank you, Nico.”

Again, Nico got confused.

“Thank you for what, exactly?”

“Thanks for being my friend. I know you’re always trying to be like someone who apparently doesn’t care about others and thinks that this treatment is a big joke, but when I look at you, I know you care and appreciate a lot. And I know it’s hard for you to let someone help you, because you tend to not trust in much people, so the fact that you let me help you, even if reluctantly… It all means a lot to me too.”

Nico felt happy that Will saw him that way. Who would say the boy had these kind of feelings towards him? He didn’t seem so different at all now. Nico laughed a little bit, which caused an intrigued expression on the blonde’s face. 

“What an irony.” – He said – “Today, I was thinking of how much you and I are extreme opposites and now… I think we might have something in common.”

This time was Will’s time to laugh.

“We do have some differences, but it doesn’t mean we don’t have similarities. It’s not like we could never be together. In fact, I bet we’d be awesome as a couple.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at this.

“So, you think we could be a good pair of boyfriends, huh?”

Will realized what he has just said and tried to hide behind a pillow. Nico laughed at the guy’s gesture.

“Oh boy... Please, if you don’t want to go this forward on our first date, then at least let’s stay friends.”

Nico rolled his eyes but smiled gently. 

“Take the pillow out of your face, Will.”

The boy slowly took it off, while he was still with his eyes closed. Nico took advantage of that and leaned forward, kissing the blonde’s lips. When they broke apart, Will had the hugest grin on his face.

“Did that just happen, or did I just fall asleep while I was watching the movie?”

“I guess it did just happen.”

Nico curled himself into Will’s chest. He remembered the boy’s speech on being worried about Nico’s health earlier that day. Funny thing, Nico could feel that he was already a lot better.

“Still worried about being here for the week? I don’t want you to be bored you know…” 

“Nah, I guess I just found something to do.” - Nico said, while leaning closer to kiss Will again.

“Well, I know I’ll be worried about my time on this place. Some people are trying to sleep here.”-Said a voice coming from the side bed.

“Shut up, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language as you might have seen... Sorry for any mistake :/


End file.
